


A little Drunk love

by supernaturalgirl85



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drinking, Drunk Castiel, Love Confessions, M/M, Sober Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 01:08:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8645311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturalgirl85/pseuds/supernaturalgirl85
Summary: To celebrate  his 21st birthday Dean take Castiel out for his first drink  and things get a little out of hand..





	

  "Cas all you do is study and work  you need to learn to live a little " Dean said as he leaned against  the doorway of Cas bedroom of the apartment they shared. " It your birthday for god sakes let's go out and have some fun " he continued.  
     Cas looked up from his desk to just to watched Dean continued to go on about getting him out for his birthday .  Truth was Cas never really celebrated birthday before. He was the youngest of 8 kids and  so by the time he came around his parents were tried and his birthday sort of got lost.  
    But Dean knew that .. and Cas figure that why he was making this such a big deal, Cas smiled and looked down at the paper and books on his desk. It wouldn't hurt to go out for a few hours. He always loved spending time with Dean .  
  " alright sounds like it will be fun " Cas said standing up surprising Dean clearly by the look on his face. "Really ?" he asked big grin on his face. Cas laughed and pushed past Dean .." so are you going to show me a good time or what?" he asked  
******************************************  
     3 hours and 3 beers later  Dean found himself with a very drunk Cas on his hands.  " I didn't think  you were such a lightweight Cas " he said as he tried to help his friend stand up from the booth that they had taken over when they got there .  
     "I am not... a ...lightweight.. I weigh the same amount as any normal person. .. "Cas said leaning heavily on Dean throwing his arm around Dean's neck. Dean couldn't help the chuckle that came out as he tried to shift Cas around in a better position to help him stand.  
  "hey Cas buddy can you stand up for me a sec so I can get my keys out of my pocket" Dean said.. " yeah of course  ..."Cas said as he pulled away but as soon as he did he about tripped over a chair .  
 Dean went to grab him "Alright never mind let's get you outside and some fresh air " he said and he pulled Cas thought the cowered  bar. "But why do we have to leave..?" Cas said suddenly stopping and refusing to move.  
  "Geez  Cas come on  we need to get home "Dean said as he tugged on his friend's arm. " Cas frown swaying on his feet. "But I want something else to drink. it my birthday right.. so I should be able have what I want.. "  
  Dean rolled his eyes and sigh. "Let's get home first ok ?" he said To his relief Cas nodded and allowed Dean to drag him out the door and towards the car..  
 Dean open the passenger side door for him  but grab him by both arms to  steady him bringing him closer than he realize .. Cas stare up at Dean  blinking lazy .. Dean heart started racing.. while staring into his favorite blue eyes.  
    But this wasn't the time for that. "I am going to put you in the car and you WILL  not get  sick in my car or I will kill you ." Dean said look at friend in all seriousness.  All he got in return from his threat was a yawn.  
      Dean literally had to fight back a smile.. and help Cas into the car and buckled him up.. as he leaned over to buckle him in . Cas turned his head and so there face were inches apart.  
    Cas smiled .. "You're pretty " he said  Dean didn't know why that comment made him blush but he was glad they were alone.  He straighten up " just hang on we will be home soon" he said and shut the door.  
  He went around and got into the car.. and soon they were on the road.. Thank goodness it was middle of the week and so not many people out at 2 in the morning.  Dean glanced at Cas who was still for a moment starting out the window.  
    " You ok over there ?" he asked . Cas glanced at him  and Dean was surprise to see tears in his eyes. His eyes were to beautiful to have tears he thought.. "What wrong ?" Dean asked  
    " You're the only person in my whole life that tried to make my birthday special.. or even remember it  " he said and with those words  broke into sobs.  
    At a lost Dean didn't know what to do . So he reached over and grab Cas's hand. " it ok Cas  I am glad that you had fun "  you had fun right ?" he asked ..  
    Cas nodded and squeezing Dean's in return. They remained silent the rest of the way back to the apartment.  
 When dean parked he told Cas to wait so he could help him get out .But of course being drunk Cas didn't listen.  He open the door before Dean could around the car and tried to stand up but trip on the curb sending him forward.  
  "Cas !  are you ok ?"Dean was by his side in a second as he pulled his friend to his feet. Cas groaned " I am suddenly not feeling so good Dean " he said .. "Well let's get you inside .." Dean replied wrapping a arm around Cas  and help into the apartment building.  
    Once inside Cas rushed to the bathroom while he was inside Dean got his bed ready and a bottle of water with some pills. He was going to have one major hangover in the morning.  
 Finally the bathroom door open "Cas you ok ?"  he asked.. " I think.. just do me a favor and never let me drink again" Cas replied shuffling out of the bathroom. He didn't look so hot .. a little pale and sweaty ..  
  "Come on let's get you in you bed.." Dean said and without thinking took Cas hand into his and pulled him into his room. but caught cas before he could flop on the bed.  
  " You need to change first " he said Cas just nodded and stumbled around getting some sweats  No matter how hard it was for Dean he turned around while he changed and didn't peak.  
  He did turn around when he heard Cas dropped to the bed. He had to hold back a  groan when he noticed he hadn't put a shirt on . but he  try to ignore it ." here take these pills and drink this ." he said  
  Cas did as he was told and laid down eyes closed.. " well just sleep and I will check with you in the morning. " Dean said starting to turn around.. But stop when Cas grab his hand.  
  "Stay please .. " His voice was soft and pleading. "I don't want to be alone " he said  sounding sad again

  "Alright it's ok  let me get change first " Dean said knowing this was going to kill him but he would do anything for Cas. He went to his room and change into more comfortable pants and a old t-shirt.  
  Walking back into Cas's room  found him curled up on  his side eyes closed breathing slow and heavy ..  Dean stood there and stared at him for a moment watching him.. Before he turned off the light and climbed into the bed.

      Right away Cas scooted closer to him wrapping his arm  around Dean middle. "Thank you.. He said softly.. voice full of sleep Dean wrap his arms around him and couldn't help himself pressed a kiss to the top of his  head.  
  " It ok  just sleep and get some rest " he said.. Cas sigh.. " I love you.. he said as he drifted off to sleep . Dean lay there in shock.. Did he mean it ? would he remember what he said in the morning. ?" it was  a long time before Dean fell asleep  with all the question rolling though his mind.  
*************************************************  
 Cas was the first one awake he didn't want to move or even open his eyes . His head was pounding .But when he finally got the energy to open his eyes . He discovered he wasn't alone.  Dean was laying next to him still asleep .  
    he was laying on his side ..his one arm slung over Cas's middle he was snoring softly making Cas smile.  What had happen?  He closed his eyes and though back.. and then he remember .. Dean helping him get out of the bar .. to the car..  
  He felt  himself blush when he remember asking him to stay .. to sleep with him..  Cas's eyes pop open in horror when he remember telling him he loved him.  oh well that was just great   he could just imagine what Dean thought about that.  
    He must have felt Cas's body tense because he was suddenly looking at him..  No one moved or said anything for a second.    "How are you feeling ?" Dean finally asked .. "ummm  well.. heads about to fall off but other than that " Cas replied  
    Dean grinned .."well come to your first hangover. " he replied shifting where he was prop up on arm looking down at Cas.  "So what do you remember about last night ?" he asked and Cas heart stop .What does he do .. should he risk his friendship with Dean  
  "Cause you were very talkative last night " Dean continued with a grin. Cas groaned .."Are you mad at me ?" he asked .. " I don't want to lose you as friend just because my..." Dean cut  him off by slamming his lip onto his.  
    Cas groan and  rolled over to where he was on side and facing Dean The kiss deepen  and Dean pulled Cas closer.. " you're a very cute drunk did you know that " he asked softly in between kisses and chuckle as Cas's face redden.  
     Dean leaned down and kissed him again and then moved  his kisses along his jaw .. he smiled when he heard the moan escape Cas ..as he continued the kisses and nipping at his ear.. " but guess what ?" he asked  
    "What ? Cas managed to replied though his brain was scramble by Dean's touch.  " I love you too " he said into his ear making Cas's heart doing flip in his chest. He pulled back to look at Dean  
  " Really ?" he asked " as long as you meant what you said ?" Dean replied. " Every word of it  " Cas said and leaned in and kissed Dean this time. Both men groan from the contact.  After a  few minutes Dean rolled  him over until Cas was trap underneath  his hard body .  
    "You sure you feel up to this ?" Dean asked even while he was rocking his hips into Cas's .. Cas closed his eyes and moan hands running up and down Dean's arms.  " yes I am fine " I .. need.. you " he said  
    Dean growled and captured his mouth his  in a heated  kiss pressing his body down into Cas's. Completely lost in what he was feelings and the sounds he was getting out of  Cas.  
    **************************  
    Later as they lay together trying to come down from their high . Cas suddenly started laughing "What is it ?" Dean asked .. " 'that was the best birthday ever !!  even if my head is still killing me" he said .  Dean laughed and pulled him close and closed his eyes .. "After we take a nap I will take you out for lunch without drinks " he said


End file.
